What Happens Now
by Annelise
Summary: Rafe finds comfort in an old friend and his scars start to heal. Evelyn is in for some suprises as Danny's secret comes out.
1. Default Chapter

PEARL1 Here we go with the copyright information. I do not own the charcters from Pearl Harbor. The only charcters that I own so far are Iz (Isabel), Jimmy, and Rafe.   


"I have a telegram for a General Rafe McCawley."   
"I am sorry he is not here at the moment, may I take it for him." Evelyn asked the young man at the door.   
"I don't think so mam, I have orders to give this to the general."   
"He will be back in the morning if you want to come then."   
"I will thank you mam."   
After he left Evelyn returned to the kitchen. "Well Danny I don't know what that is about but we will have to see." Picking up the little boy she carried him into the bedroom. "It is time for your nap." 

The Next Morning:   
"Rafe welcome home." Evelyn said as she hugged him tightly. "I missed you."   
"I missed you to. How is my Danny boy?" He asked as the little boy ran across the yard towards him.   
"He's fine. Rafe I ne…" he voice was cut off as the same young man appeared in the yard.   
"General McCawley, I have a telegram for you."   
"Thank you." Digging into his pocket he pulled out a nickel and gave it to the boy.   
"Gee Thanks Sir." He said gratefully as he ran off. 

> Dearest Rafe.   
413 Sander Ave Scranton Pa   
Iz

"Evelyn I have to go." Rafe said after reading the telegram.   
"No, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Whatever order is in that message I want you to ignore. No more missions you promised."   
"This isn't a mission Evelyn this is something else and that is all I am going to say."   
"Rafe what is in that telegram that is so important?"   
"I'll explain when I come back." Kissing her goodbye he headed over to Danny and did the same. Glancing at the marble tombstone he nodded as if in understanding before he left the farm.   



	2. Two

PEARL2 Scranton Pa   
"Isabel Stone, get down her right now."   
"Coming Father," she called down the stairs. Glancing in the mirror again she wondered if Rafe would come. Quickly she shoved a box back under her bed and left the room.   
"Your late. These men need warm breakfasts before they go to the work."   
"I am sorry, I overslept."   
"Don't lie to me. Those brats were up crying most of the night. I am warning you Isabel either make them stop or I will."   
"Yes Father." She replied moving to make breakfast for the borders. While she made the eggs she let her mind wander. She had sent out that telegram and she hoped with all that she had that Rafe would come soon.   
Breakfast was over an hour later and her father as usual took of for the day. Running back to her room she pulled out the box, Danny's box. 

> Dearest Izzy-bell,   
I know how much you hate that name but it is the one I will call you always. Doolittle has promised that these letters will get to you. I am so sorry I ever let him take you away like that. Iz I had no idea he would up and leave home. This has to be a quick letter since I am off for training. Look Iz, if anything happens to me and you need help go to Rafe he is family to us.   
Love,   
Danny

  
She remembered hearing about that training day from another letter. They had played chicken. It was the day before Rafe left for England and nearly got killed. A crying in the next room shook her out of her thoughts. "Oh sweetie what is wrong?" She asked as she picked up the crying baby. Looking around the room she noticed the empty bed.   
"Mommmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"   
Sighing she stood up with the baby still in her arms. "I am coming." Gently she put the baby back into the crib and headed downstairs. She saw a little boy jumping up and down trying to see out the window of the door. "Jimmy can you do me a favor sweetie and go upstairs for a little bit?"   
Sighing loudly the little boy headed up the stairs.   
She watched him go up the stairs for a few moments. Turning around she hoped this wasn't another border or she would be giving up her room again. She walked towards the door opening it as the person outside knocked. "Rafe!" She cried in surprise as she recognized the man who stood on the doorstep.   
"Iz you have gotten so beautiful." Rafe said as he buried her in a huge hug. A crying baby broke them apart.   
"Mommy," the young boy cried from the top of the stairs, "I told him not to cry."   
"Mommy?" a startled voice asked.   



	3. Three

PEARL3 "It is ok sweetie he is hungry. Come on down. Can you show this man into the kitchen for me?" Nodding the little boy took Rafe's hand as she headed up the stairs.   
"Look Mommy, he gave me breakfast." Jimmy cried when she walked into the kitchen carrying the baby.   
"I can see that." Handing the baby to Rafe she started to make a bottle.   
"Iz are you going to talk to me?"   
"Follow me." She led him into the living room. Jimmy went upstairs to play and she settled down to feed the baby. "Rafe, there is a lot of things that have happened since you and Danny left for training."   
"I know some of it. Danny was heartbroken when the letter was returned. He blamed himself for leaving. Dolittle promised to get letters to you, but Danny said that would make it worse for you, so he just wrote. Iz, he never talked about you after that. It was as if by not talking about you he could bury the pain."   
"I didn't talk much about Danny either. Then I got his box of letters during the summer of 1942. I nearly lost it right then. He was gone and this time there was no coming back. It took me a long time before I read those letters."   
"But the kids where do they come into the story?"   
"James is my brother. His mother died soon after he was born. She made me promise to raise him as my own. Rafe, he is mine. His father David and I were married two months before he was shipped out."   
"Rafe?"   
"Of course Rafe, that was the promise remember?"   
"The promise. We pulled names out of a hat to see who we would name our children after."   
"I got Rafe, you got Isabel and…"   
"Danny got Danny," they finished together with a laugh.   
"But married Iz you are so young."   
"I am 19 years old now Rafe."   
"Not to me, to me you will always be that little terror who always followed us around, but could play chicken better then me."   
"Those were some fun days. Even though I could barely see over the instrument panel."   
"How did Dolittle find you anyway? I mean this is a small town."   
"We have only been here for a year Rafe. I flew with the WAVS (Women's Air Force Voluntary Services) for about a year and a half. Once Jimmy was born that was the end of it for me. That is how I met David. He was training on the same base that I flew out of. He is in Holland right now working in a DP (Displaced Persons) Camp. He is not sure when he will be shipped back. Rafe we can't stay here." She said tears in her eyes. "Father swears he will turn the boys out some of the days or all of us other days. Danny said if I needed help to come to you and I am."   
"When can you leave?"   
"Today if I had to."   
"Mommy, who is this?" Jimmy asked from the doorway his curiosity finally getting the better of him.   
"Jimmy, this is your Uncle Rafe."   
"Hey there Jimmy," Rafe said getting down on his knees in front of the boy, "it is great to meet you."   
"My Daddy is in the air force just like you isn't he Mommy?"   
"Yes he is." Looking at Rafe she mouthed "David has claimed him as his own."   
Taking his namesake out of Iz's arms he took Jimmy's hand, "Who can pack the quickest?" he asked as Iz led them upstairs.   
"We are almost all packed Rafe, in case we had to leave before you came."   
"You don't look like the picture." Jimmy said as they went into the bedroom.   
"That is an old picture Jimmy and he is not in his uniform either."   
"Will Daddy look like his picture?"   
Rafe had put the baby down while Jimmy had been talking. Getting down on his knees he told the little boy "I am sure you will know your Daddy when he comes." A picture on the vanity caught his attention. It was of the three of them before they had shipped out.   
"You were both so proud of those uniforms. You made sure I was clean as a whistle before you let me come near you." She said noticing where his gaze had gone.   
"We left a day later. For training with Doolittle."   
"The General is a very nice man. He delivered the box to me himself. He didn't have to do that."   
"What exactly is in the box Iz?"   
"I'll show you, but not here." She answered. She took the picture and but it in the box. "Come on you two she said lets finish up in your room and," she said looking at Jimmy, "get new clothes."   
A few minutes later they were all ready to go. Iz went down to the kitchen to pack some food for the trip, Rafe followed with the boys. "Rafe are you sure this isn't a problem."   
"I am positive. You are family Iz and you are welcome in my home for as long as you need it. Besides someone has to give this husband of yours a proper once over."   
"Oh no you don't you are going to leave him alone you hear me." She said with a laugh as she finished in the kitchen. Glancing at the clock she, "we better head out before Father comes home. Who knows what he would do if he saw this."   
"Don't worry Iz, I hit him once when I was a little boy and I would do it again if I had to." He said as she took the baby from his arms.   
Grabbing onto Jimmy's hand she replied, "let's hope you don't have to. Here let me take that she said grabbing the knapsack she had put Danny's box in. Leaving the other two bags for Rafe they headed out.   



	4. Four

PEARL4 "Well Rafe I want to know what my other big brother has been up to for the past few years."   
"Iz, where do I start?"   
"After the raid, I don't want to hear that just yet.   
"Ok. I was transferred to Europe after that. They needed me over there since I had flown against the Nazi's already. It was a lot worse then the first time I was there. Do you know about that?"   
"Yeah Danny told me in his letters about England and Pearl."   
"Alright," he said shifting in his seat to get more comfortable, "I was married before I left to a wonderful woman named Evelyn. She has a son, Danny."   
At that Iz turned her head away from Rafe's. "Danny as in…"   
"Yes, Danny is your nephew. We plan on telling him when he is a little older about his real father."   
"Danny… did she know about the promise?"   
"No, like I said he never talked about you after your Father took you away. I don't know if Evelyn knows about you. Oh we have to send a telegram at the next stop."   
"Rafe," Iz asked after several moments of silence, "where is Danny?"   
"On the farm. We brought him home. You can see him once we get there. Don't worry Iz I didn't write the name."   
She gave a half smile at that and looked at the baby sleeping in Rafe's arms. Leaning her head back she started to close her eyes.   
"Wait a minute the WAVS. How did a 15 year old get to fly with them?"   
"I lied about my age and enlisted. I was inspired by my friend."   
"What friend?"   
"Rafe I did have friends outside of you and Danny. You never paid any attention to them. Her name was Betty."   
"Betty?!"   
"Yes you knew her in Pearl. See," she continued seeing his shocked face, "I told you that you never paid attention to my friends. She kept me up to date on Danny and you."   
"She never said anything."   
"Danny knew, she told him exactly who she was. She told him where I was and did the same for me." With that said she laid her head against the seat leaving a stunned Rafe to soak it all in.   


"Mrs. McCawley there is a telegram here for you." The same boy from a couple days before said.   
Coming to the door she saw that the paper did not have a black border. Opening the door she gave the boy a tip and thanked him. Coming back to the table she said, "Well Danny what can this be." 

Dearest Evelyn.   
I will be home on Saturday at 10am. Bringing three guests. Will explain when I return.   
Rafe.

  
Three guests who could they She tried to think where everyone was. Red and Gooz were still with Doolittle in Holland and would be for another two months. Sandra and Barbara the only ones left from the nursing team were in France. "Well little boy we certainly have a mystery here." Getting up she started to get the house ready for the guests. "I hope that they don't mind sharing we only have two extra rooms." She said to the little boy who was following her around.   



	5. Five

PEARL5 She and Danny had been there 15 minutes when the train arrived. She saw Rafe get off the plane holding a baby. She watched as he helped a woman carrying a sleeping toddler of the train. "Come on Danny let's go meet your father's guests."   
"Daddy!" Danny cried as he caught sight of Rafe. He flung at Rafe hugging his leg as Iz and Evelyn watched.   
"Evelyn," Rafe said giving her a hug. "I missed you so much. I want you to meet someone." Pulling Iz to his side he said, "Evelyn this is Isabel Stone and her children Jimmy and Rafe. Isabel is Danny's baby sister."   
"Hello Evelyn it is very nice to meet you."   
"Danny didn't have a sister he would have told me."   
Isabel didn't hear that remark she was on her knees looking at her nephew. "Hi Danny, I am you're Aunt Isabel."   
"Aunt Izzy-bell did you bring me something?"   
Rafe and Evelyn were to busy whispering to hear that remark, and Iz just laughed tears in her eyes. "Izzy-bell I haven't heard that name in a long time. I did bring you something," she said thinking quickly, "I brought you two friends. This is Jimmy," she shifting the boy in her arms to a more comfortable position, "and this guy your Daddy is holding is Rafe."   
"You bring really cool presents. Momma look at what Aunt Izzy-bell brought me."   
Rafe looked startled at the name that came out of Danny's mouth but just shrugged it off. "Well I figured you would like your cousins." Rafe said ignoring the look Evelyn shot him. He told her he would explain it all tonight and she was not happy about being left in the dark.   



	6. Six

PEARL6 All the children had fallen asleep soon after dinner and Evelyn wanted answers now.   
"The dinner was wonderful Evelyn, thank you for having us."   
"Danny never mentioned you," was the answer that she received.   
Iz stepped back as if she had been slapped and Rafe stood up quickly. "No Rafe," she said, "let me handle this." Taking a deep breath she reached for the box that she had brought down with her. "This is one of my favorite photos of the three of us. It is the swimming hole down by the old barn. We didn't know his father was there that day." She handed Evelyn the picture. It showed Danny, Rafe, and Iz on a tire swing. Danny and Rafe were standing on the top holding on to the rope. She was in the center laughing as the boys tried to stay balanced on the moving swing. "They fell off right after this was shot and then they pulled me in after them."   
"Well this proves nothing why didn't he tell me about you."   
"Evelyn he wouldn't have. Not many people who hadn't known Danny for at least a year knew about me. The boys he trained with knew and Betty knew. Danny didn't tell Betty, she was my best friend as a child and knew Danny and Rafe. They never paid much attention to my friends, Danny wouldn't have recognized her if she hadn't said something to him when she heard about Rafe dying. She wanted to know if he wanted her to write me for him. That is how I knew about Pearl and Rafe. Later when I got the box from Doolittle he told me Rafe was alive and Danny was gone." She stopped then tears falling down her face. Rafe got up and hugged her close as Evelyn sank into a chair across from them.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to believe that I didn't know something about Danny."   
"There are things about Danny only he knew Evelyn, we can't know everything." Rafe said quietly.   
"I need a walk," Iz said getting up. She pushed open the screen door and stepped outside. "I'll be ok," she said to Rafe who had gotten up to follow her. She watched as he sat back down and looked at Evelyn. Turning she walked towards the dark silhouette near the edge of the field.   



	7. Seven

PEARL7 She sat down on the cool damp grass not caring that her skirt was getting wet. Leaning over she ran her hand over the cool marble. Tracing on the dark the letters of his name and the years. She knew there was more a poem he had written but she trailed her hand back up to his name as if that alone would bring him back. She started talking shortly after that tears falling down her face. "God Danny, its so final. Back here where it all started on that beat up old plane that would never leave the ground. You would fight the Germans in that plane, only you never got that far did you Danny." She stopped for a while the tears flowing harder. Catching her breath she went on. "I'm a mother now Danny, two little boys. You would have loved them. I have a husband as well so you don't have to worry about that He is a good man he reminds me of you in his attitude that anything is worth it if it is done for the cause of liberty. I guess you know by now that I followed your orders. I came to Rafe when I needed help. I almost didn't you know I worried it would be too much being with one brother knowing that you were gone. I came anyway, I know I am safe here and I didn't know how much I missed Rafe till he was on my doorstep." She moved closer to the pillar trying as if trying to melt into the rock that stood above her brother's head. After a few minutes she stood up shakily, looking back at the house she turned and headed towards the old swimming hole. Tears still falling down her face. She didn't notice Rafe watching her from the window or leaving the souse and taking a shortcut to the swimming hole. 


	8. Eight

PEARL8 He was sitting at the dock when she finally got there. The moon was reflected on the water which rippled with the movements of Rafe's feet. She sat down next to him and after taking off her shoes and socks added her feet to the water.   
"Land of the free…"Rafe said not looking at her just keeping his eyes over the water.   
"Home of the brave." She finished for him her eyes staring at the water.   
Rafe looked at her then watching as the last few tears fell silently down her face. "Do you remember the last time we were here?"   
"The night before you left. You promised you would come back and we would start a business."   
"McCawley and Walker" Rafe said with a grin remembering the fight they had over that.   
"Rafe what happened?"   
"How much do you know?"   
"More then I should. I was like a diary to Danny, his letters were so detailed. I know about Pearl and the planes you flew. How you played chicken with the Japanese pilots. I know about preparing for the mission everything that happened until the day you left on the mission."   
"Well the raid itself went extremely well. We got in and out with relatively few problems. The problems came later. We didn't have the fuel to make to China so most of us thought. We barely made it at that. Danny wanted to bail but I told him no. I couldn't go back into that water not after England." Rafe had started shaking with remembered cold as he told her that.   
Moving closer she put her arms around his back and laid her head on his shoulder. "You can stop if you want Rafe, you don't have to tell me."   
He continued as if he hadn't heard her he put his arm around her in a sign that he had. "There was a Japanese patrol on the ground as we landed I radioed Danny to go somewhere else as we crashed down. He did an outside loop to save gas and came back to shoot them as they came at us. Then his plane crashed." Tears were now flowing down their faces again. "I never ran that fast as I did towards his plane. He had a piece of metal stuck in his neck. I pulled it out and then I was hit in the head with a rifle butt. They had found us. They tied him to a yoke and were dragging him away. He was choking so bad I found the gun I had tossed aside and shot them. My gun jammed and Danny knocked the one solder aside when he tried to shoot me but he was hit. Iz, I tried so hard to make it ok. I told him he was going to have a baby and that didn't keep him here. He was so cold and I couldn't warm him up."   
They were both sobbing now and Rafe was shaking the tears were coming that fast. She leaned over and wrapped her other arm around his waist drawing him closer to her. He laid his head in her lap and cried as she ran her finger through his hair. Rafe cried like he had never been able to with Evelyn for Danny and what he lost.   
"Just like old times isn't it Rafe," she finally said. "The night you and your father got into that fight and you came here. Crying into my skirt for an hour swearing you would never be able to look at you father in the face again."   
"I will never see Danny again."   
"Oh Rafe you will. Look at Danny he is the spitting image of his father. He even called me Izzy-Bell remember. I never thought I would hear that name again. Rafe, Danny is here in everything we do. You told me that Rafe before you left. You told me as long as I carry someone in my heart they are there. Danny isn't leaving our hearts ever Rafe." Leaning down she kissed the top of his head. He had stopped crying and was just looking across the water. "Lets go back Rafe. I am sure Evelyn is wondering where you are."   
"Come swimming with me."   
"Now it's late and dark."   
"No tomorrow all of us. Evelyn won't swim hasn't since Pearl and I am sure the boys would love it."   
"I am sure they would to, but can we go now it is getting a bit cold and I am wet."   
"Here," Rafe shrugged off his flight jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. They headed back to the house holding hands and remembering the childhood they both wanted back so badly.   


Please R&R no flames please.   



	9. Nine

PEARL9 "A picnic and a day of swimming"   
"Yes, Danny needs to learn. I taught his father and I want to teach him and Jimmy is just old enough to learn. Come with us."   
"To do what read. I will not go into the water Rafe."   
"I will not make you, I want you to be a part of it. You can take pictures and sunbathe with Rafe."   
"Mommy, daddy where is Aunt Izzy-bell?"   
"She is still upstairs in bed. Don't wake her up if she is asleep young man."   
"I won't mommy." He replied looking all innocent as he headed up the steps.   
"I'll come with you and take pictures, it will give me time to write to Sandra and Barbara. We got a letter from Red, they will be in Holland for a while longer it seems. Doolittle is not sure when they will get there orders to move out."   
"Holland I wonder…"   
"What?"   
"Nothing just a thought that popped into my head."   



	10. Ten

PEARL10 "Aunt Izzy-bell are you up. Jimmy is still sleeping" Danny asked opening the door slowly.   
"Come on in sweetie I am up." She watched as he walked into the room and gave her a huge hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Why don't you just call me Izzy-bell. That is not such a mouthful for you."   
"OK Izzy-bell. What are you doing?" he asked looking at the papers spread on the bed.   
"I was reading a letter from you Uncle David, and some letters from my brother Danny."   
"The one who lives in the yard?"   
"She smiled at the innocence held in that question. "Yes that is the same Danny. Would you like to hear a letter?" Seeing his nodding head she picked up a letter from the pile and started reading. 

Dear Izzy-bell,

"He calls you Izzy-bell"   
"Yes Danny always called me Izzy-bell it was his name for me. Now it will be yours." 

I miss you so much it hurts at times. I have stopped talking about you for the most part. Red brings you up every so often, I am glad he does since it makes me feel closer to you. Don't take it the wrong way I love you so much it hurts but talking about you and not knowing where you are or if you are ok is too much at times. Sometimes I want to send these letters to you right now but I know that Father would be angry. I don't want to be that cause of any anger from him towards you. You were always good at getting his anger on your own. We both were. That is what stops me the fear that I could hurt you with these letters. You would think that I would have gotten over being afraid of the man, yet he still finds ways to haunt and hurt me.   
Rafe has left for England.

"My daddy Rafe."   
"Yes," she said hesitating a moment. "You daddy and Danny were best friends. They were like brothers."   
"Is Rafe your brother to."   
"Yes he is. Danny and Rafe are my brothers."   
"Ok keep going." 

He is flying in the Eagle Squadron. Why I don't know at all since he knows what war can do to people. Red asked him if he wanted to get killed and he said 'he is not anxious to die, he is just anxious to matter.' That is Rafe in a nutshell isn't it? Always wanting to mean something to someone. Not realizing what he means to those who love him. He says goodbye and I have a letter for you from Rafe. It will get to you with all the letters one day. I am not sure who will help him in England. I worry about him we always helped each other and now he is another continent away from me from us. You helped him to when you would read your books to him for practice. You loved to act out the characters and he loved watching you.   
We are being transferred to Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. All of the boys who are still here are going. Doolittle is staying behind, but says his promise still stands. We fly out in a few hours. I am going to get some sleep before then. I'll write again soon stat safe.   
All my love,   
Danny

"He always was a great writer."   
Iz looked up at Rafe standing in the doorway. "I know. You don't mind do you…" her voice trailed off her eyes asking permission.   
"Not if you promise to read them to me as well."   
"That is a promise." A crying baby in the next room made he stand. Crossing the room she gave Rafe a hug and walked out.   
  
  



	11. Eleven

PEARL11 "Can I help at all Evelyn?" she asked coming down the stairs with the two boys following her. They quickly ran outside to play. "Rafe is upstairs dressing the baby."   
"No the sandwiches for the picnic are ready. Isabel…"   
"Call me Iz."   
"Iz, the name Danny calls you what does it mean I saw Rafe's face the first time he heard him say it. He looked like…like I haven't seen him look since he got off the plane from China."   
"Izzy-bell, Danny called me that all the time. He was the only one who would. I hated it at first but it grew on me. He used it all the time. I only heard him call me Isabel once and he wrote me a letter using Isabel once. That was how I knew it was serious. I hadn't heard anyone call me that till I arrived yesterday afternoon and met my nephew."   
"Rafe says he is just like his father."   
"He is the spitting image of Danny. He has the same heart and spirit."   
"He looks so much like him, it hurts me at times." Evelyn said sitting in the chair wiping her eyes with a small flowered hankie. "I sometimes don't want to look at him."   
"Evelyn, don't feel guilty about your feelings. They are the truest parts of you. I know it hurts. I felt the same way when he called my Izzy-bell when I stepped of the train. They have the same brown eyes and smile. But Evelyn you are in there as well. He is not all Danny he has your nose and some of your hair color. It is lighter than Danny's."   
"You do it to."   
"Do what?   
"Talk about him as if he is still here. As if he hadn't died."   
"Well he is still here." She placed her hand over her heart and took one of Evelyn's and did the same for her. "He will always be a part of us and a part of the children."   
"I told her that."   
Both women looked up startled as Rafe stood in the doorway with the baby. Wiping tears away Iz went over and took the baby from him. "Well my little man, did you have fun with your Uncle Rafe?"   
" You know Iz, if we aren't careful all the 'how adorables' for the baby will go straight towards Rafe's head" Evelyn continued both women laughing at the "who me" look that flashed on Rafe's face.   
"Come on you," Evelyn said taking the baby. "You are Aunt Evelyn's for the day."   
"To the swimming hole"   
"I'll be down in a few minutes I need to do something first. I will meet you down there ladies unless you can't handle it without me."   
"Oh we can handle it Rafe just wait and see. Come on Evelyn you take Rafe and the camera. I got the basket and the twin terrors out there."   



	12. Twelve

PEARL12 Rafe waited till the laughing party had left the yard before leaving the house and going to the marble pillar. He stood there looking at it for a while in silence before talking. "Well Danny, Iz is here and she is safe. I brought her here from Scranton but I guess you already knew that. She is married now with children, it seems like yesterday we were all kids. Your son is getting more amazing everyday. He called her Izzy-bell from the start. I think it hurt her at first to hear your words coming from his mouth but she loves it all the same. Do you know what he asked her this morning? He asked if her Danny was the one that lives in the yard. You are alive to all of us Danny. I think it is great that she is here. She has started to read your letters to Danny. He loves her to death she brought him live presents. Eveyln is starting to like her as well, they were bonding in the kitchen. I can't say she took the whole situation well at first though. Danny you should have at least mentioned Iz to Evelyn but was your choice always was. About England I had two dictionaries there with me to help. Took me forever to write a letter to Evelyn. You weren't picky and would take a letter with mistakes and such. Reading them was hard as well did you see her handwriting Danny? All curves I tell you. I better get down to the swimming hole before Danny and Jimmy run the girls ragged. I wish my wingman was going to be there with me…I know Iz is just as good as either of us, but it isn't the same Danny. I guess it never will be again." Rafe turned slightly and headed off towards the swimming hole and the family that waited for him. 


	13. Thirteen

PEARL13 "What do you think Rafe is doing?" Evelyn asked as she carefully walked towards the swimming hole.   
"Talking to Danny. That is what I did last night after I left the house."   
"Did it help you?"   
"I am not finished talking to him yet. There are still plenty of things I have to talk to him about. Do you ever talk to him?"   
"No I never though it would help me at all. I never thought of it as talking to anyone other than myself."   
"Evelyn…"   
"How did you meet your husband?"   
"Well if this is the way it is going to be…I meet David on a base outside of Washington D.C. I was flying with the WAVS and he was training men on their way to Europe. It wasn't love at first sight but that isn't always the case. We dated for a while and then he got orders to come back to Europe. We were married two days before he left. Nine months later on February 14 Rafe was born. He will be 6 months old soon."   
"Does David know? Yes he does I sent him letters and pictures. No recent ones though."   
"Well after today we will have plenty to send him."   
"Mommy can we go into the water now it is warm." The two boys asked in unison pleading with the women."   
"Not before Iz and I jump in first."   
"Finally Rafe, I swear my husband is getting slower in his old age." Evelyn whispered into the baby's ear as Rafe dived into the water, followed quickly by a laughing Iz.   



	14. Fourteen

PEARL14 "That was the most fun I had in years!" Iz exclaimed coming out of the water and walking over to Evelyn.   
"Rafe looks like he is enjoying himself. Do you think it was safe to leave him out there with the boys."   
"Rafe can take care of himself against the boys."   
"I meant for the boys." Evelyn said as she looked at Rafe throwing the boys in the air.   
"Well Rafe taught me that way and from what Danny told me him as well. I wonder if the old man as you call him could still do that to me?" She asked out loud as Rafe picked up Danny and tossed him into the water."   
"Why not go and see. I am perfectly fine here with the baby you don't have to keep me company."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes I…" she was cut off by the sound of a splash. She watched as Iz swam over and ducked Rafe in the water. He countered by tossing her up and away. She grabbed the camera and started taking photos as an all out water war began between the two old friends. I ended with Iz managing to climb into the old tire swing and looking innocent as Rafe laughed shaking the water from his head.   
"Everyone on the swing I'll get a picture."   
"Iz come and get Rafe that way he will be in it as well."   
Iz gave up her coveted seat and swam over to the dock taking the baby from Evelyn. "Do you want to be in it to the camera has a timer."   
"We can get another on dry land."   
"Alright," Iz said as she carefully headed back to the swing. "Jimmy and Danny you get to hold the baby. Be very careful." She said placing Rafe into the arms of the boys. She took Rafe's hand as he hauled her up to the top of the swing and helped her gain her balance.   
"We are ready Evelyn, snap the photo before she falls off."   
"Got it." Evelyn called taking more photos as Iz pushed Rafe off the swing, only to fall in herself when the swing started to turn. When she came up she noticed the boys laughing at her from the swing but no Rafe. She screamed when Rafe picked her up from under the water and carried her to the shore dumping her on the ground. He retuned with the baby and boys in tow as Evelyn and Iz got lunch ready.   



	15. Fifteen

PEARL15 "McCawley, Walker and Stone."   
"Rafe what are you talking about?" Evelyn asked as Rafe sat up on the blanket they were spread out on.   
"I am brilliant." Looking over he saw Iz with the kids on the next blanket. "Iz I know your awake get over here."   
Sighing she picked her head up. "Now?"   
"Yes, you have to hear this." He said as she got off the blanket and came over to them.   
"This better be good Rafe," she said as she sat on the blanket."   
"What are you and David going to do when he comes home."   
"We never talked about it much. He wanted to get a house and be in a business if not start one himself. Why?"   
"You said he was in the air force right?" He asked ignoring the question.   
"Yes he is a pilot why?"   
"McCawley, Walker and Stone. We can do it Iz start the business we talked about before we left."   
"McCawley, Walker and Stone," she repeated trying the name on for size. "I like that, but what about David I don't know if that is what he wants."   
"Who would be the Walker Rafe Iz is married now and a Stone."   
"Evelyn little Danny can have his name in the business and be part of it. As for David why not write him and ask if he would be willing to do this. Better yet send a telegram that would be quicker."   
"Alright, I can send it out tomorrow and ask him."   
"Iz if he says yes I know the perfect house for you and David. Rafe can fix up the outside and we can decorate. It will give us time to get to know each other. That is if you would want to."   
"I would love that Evelyn," Iz replied looking at the women who made an impact on both her brother's lives.   



	16. Sixteen

PEARL16 "Well?" Rafe asked impatiently as Iz can out of the post office.   
"I sent it out now all we have to do is wait for his answer."   
"Rafe, Iz come on the boys want ice cream." Evelyn called over her shoulder as the boys pulled her down the street.   
"Jimmy you stop that right now before you knock your Aunt over." Iz yelled as she pushed the stroller towards the trio. Followed by a laughing Rafe.   
"Iz did you get the message out?" Evelyn asked as the boys attacked Rafe outside the ice-cream shop.   
"Yes I did now all we have to do is wait. Poor Rafe he really has his work cut out for him" she said laughing at the scene inside the store.   
Evelyn followed her eyes and watched as Danny and Jimmy twisted Rafe around their fingers for a double scoop and sprinkles. "I can hear Danny now, please Daddy, we can eat it all I promise."   
"Should we go help or let Rafe handle it himself."   
"Handle it himself," the women said together with a laugh.   
A few minutes Rafe and the boys came back outside the shop. He handed a cone to each of the girls and took his back from Danny. Looking at it he noticed the little boy had already eaten some of his cone. Shaking his head in mock annoyance he sat down to enjoy his cone.   
A half hour later Rafe laughed as he watched Evelyn and Iz chase down to ice cream covered boys. Looking at the sleeping boy in the stroller he said, "Just wait pretty soon it will be three against the two of them. He watched as the boys were caught and cleaned up enough. "Come on lets get home before the storm comes." Rafe said looking at the darkening sky as they women and the boys came back over.   
"Izzy-bell will you read me a letter tonight."   
"Yes I'll read a letter and," she said looking at Rafe, "show you what else is in that box."   



	17. Seventeen

PEARL17 They didn't beat the storm home. They parked the car inside the barn and made a mad dash for the house, each of the adults carrying one of the kids to make it into the house faster. It didn't help they were still soaked by the time the made it into the house.   
"I'll help the boys change first. Then one of you can come and take over for me." Iz said carrying Rafe and herding the boys up the stairs.   
"Rafe, what do you think she has in that box besides letters?"   
"Photos I am sure, letters, I am not sure what else I haven't seen it yet. She told me latter the day I arrived in Scranton."   
By this time they had moved to their bedroom and were changing into dry clothes. "Why Scranton, Rafe? What was she doing there?"   
"From what I can gather her father had a boarding house there she was the cook/housekeeper for him. I don't think he was happy that she was married and had a baby from what she told me."   
"Jimmy Rafe, where does he fit into it? She hasn't been married long enough for David to be his father."   
"Jimmy is not hers. He is her brother her mother made her promise to raise him as his own. Don't give me that look Evelyn, Danny calls me daddy."   
"That isn't what this look means, I was thinking how much this whole family has their own secrets. Iz, you, and Danny, are there any other skeletons I should know about?"   
"I sure hope not." Rafe said coming behind Evelyn and drawing him closer to him. Slowly he started to kiss her neck and shoulder as she leaned farther into him. The sound of breaking glass drew them apart.   
"Well I better go relieve Iz up there." Evelyn said as she walked out of the room. "Why don't you start a fire in the living room for me."   



	18. Eighteen

PEARL18 "I am sorry Izzy-bell." Danny said as he looked at the fallen picture frame.   
"That is ok sweetheart. Its only glass." She said hugging the small boy.   
"Jimmy come out from behind that door right now."   
"I'm sorry Danny I didn't mean to scare you like that."   
"That's ok Jimmy" Danny said giving him a hug. "Let's go downstairs before she changes her mind and yells."   
The boys charged out the door and into Evelyn as she headed towards the room. "Daniel…"   
"I know no running in the house," he said slowing to a walk.   
Evelyn stifled a smile as the boys went on then turned and walked into the room. She saw Iz on the floor cleaning up the glass. Rafe was in the crib playing with a rattle in dry clothes. "Here I'll clean this up. Go and get changed."   
Iz shot her a grateful look as she stood up and went to her room. She changed quickly and went back to help Evelyn.   
"Iz, when am I going to see a picture of your David?"   
"I was going to show you tonight but I need to talk to Danny before I do. I'll show you after that I promise."   
"Rafe won't like that he wants to get a look at the man who stole your heart." Evelyn said getting up. I'll throw this away downstairs. Would you like to help with dinner?"   
"I'll be right down with Rafe." She said moving over to the crib. "How is my little man your uncle Rafe is not a patient man sometimes you know that?" She asked the baby in her arms. He smiled up at her as if to say yes.   



	19. Nineteen

PEARL19 After dinner they all headed towards the living room. Danny and Jimmy brought down the box from Iz's room and put it on her lap. "Start now Iz please" Rafe asked looking from the box to her face.   
Sighing she opened the box and started pulling out pictures. Some were of Danny as a baby and then a young child with Rafe flying a pretend airplane. Pictures Danny or Rafe holding a baby. Pictures of a little girl chasing after the two boys a few years later, the same girl crying after Rafe took her on her first flight. The picture of two proud pilots and the little girl in the middle forcing on her face a smile and the day in the swimming hole. Pictures from Iz's time with the WAVS, Danny in Hawaii with the gang before and after Pearl and finally pictures of them training for the raid. The pictures were passed between Rafe, Evelyn, and Danny. Some brought smiles and other tears. There was even a picture of Danny, Rafe and Evelyn taken the night in New York before Rafe left.   
"I never knew there were so many photos of us all." Rafe said when the pictures had made their rounds.   
"Your Father gave me a lot before I had to leave." Iz explained.   
"Why were you crying after you flew for the first time? I though you loved to fly."   
"Well it is something I am good at. I am not like Rafe or Danny. They lived to fly I flew because I could and that was the one time they wouldn't complain if I tagged along with them. As for the WAVS I wanted to help and that was where I could do the most. I don't hate flying but that is not the passion that drives me. I was crying because Rafe did barrel rolls and a loop without telling me."   
Evelyn smiled remembering her flight with Danny. "Is that all?"   
"No I have his wings, dog tags, medals from the raid, his bars and his letters."   
"So you got the medals I wondered about that." Rafe said with a smile.   
"I was in D.C. still and the WAVS pilots were invited to dinner at the white house. I had found out about Danny the day before and father made me go. Roosevelt gave me the medals that night. Doolittle had told him about me and who my brother was.   
"It is getting late." Evelyn said eying the sleeping children. "We can save a letter for another night."   
"I want to see a picture of her husband. There has to at least one in this house." Rafe pouted as Iz picked up Jimmy.   
"Let her talk to Danny first Rafe she will show you in good time."   
Iz shot her a grateful smile as she headed up the stairs.   



	20. Twenty

PEARL20 The rain stopped later that night. Iz was still awake rereading the letters from David and Danny. Sighing she stood up and reached for a robe. Putting it on she crept outside and walked through the muddy grass towards her brother. "Hey Danny its me again. You know I should be mad at you, not talking about me to anyone. I am not though I did the same. I can still see the look on the girl's faces when Doolittle came over and told me that well you know what he told me. Rafe wants to see a picture of David. Evelyn told him to let me talk to you first. I find myself liking her even though I didn't think I would. That isn't what I came out here to talk about. You had David begged wrong did you know that. He isn't really the way you thought him to be. He is like Rafe in a way that he will hide behind a attitude and stay there till he feels safe. I think you started to see that though your letters show a change in opinion. I love him so much Danny. I want you know that. I want your blessing I need you to know that I will be ok I made the right choice. David loves the boys and me. He accepted Jimmy right away and I know Rafe will have him wrapped around his little finger in no time. He always talks so highly of you Danny, he said you taught him a lot." She shivered in the cold air, "I forgot how cold it is after the rain out here. I'll be back Danny to talk. I love you." She turned back to the house and went to bed. 


	21. Twenty-One

PEARL21 "Here," Iz said the next morning handing Rafe a picture. "This is our wedding photo." She sat down and waited for his reaction. She wasn't waiting long 

Holland   
"Telegram for Stone a voice called into the barracks."   
David   
Had to move to Tennessee with Rafe. Rafe wants to start a business wit us. If willing send word also has house for us.   
Isabel   
"What's that about"" a voice asked from the bunk above him.   
"It is from my wife. She had to go to Rafe."   
"Got that bad at home."   
"It must have, Rafe wants to start a business and she wants to know of that is ok. There is a house there for us apparently."   
"Are you going to take him up on the offer?"   
"If she found the courage to go back home I won't take her away. If she wasn't happy she wouldn't have asked if I would want to do this." He said getting up from his bunk.   
"Where are you going?"   
"To tell her yes." 

"This is David!" Rafe said pushing his chair back as he stood up. Crossing to Evelyn he showed her the picture. Gasping Evelyn sat down in the chair."   
"Do you know who this is?" Rafe asked as Iz stood and watched the scene in front of her."   
"Yes I do, he is my husband."   
"But it is Gooz" 

Well what do you think? There is more to come so please read and review, so I know that someone is reading this.   
  



	22. Twenty-Two

Pearl 22 Sorry that it took so long to post. Now that Orientation is over and school has begin I have time to post again. 

"Rafe, calm down." Evelyn said as she watched Rafe pace across the kitchen floor.   
"Clam down. She show me this and you expect me to just accept it. This is Gooz, my friend, and Danny's friend. He writes me all the time and he never said anything. Not once that he was married or that she is…" Rafe stopped and took a deep breath trying to control his emotions, knowing the children were still asleep upstairs.   
Iz jumped into the silence in a rush of words. "We wanted to tell you, but not in a letter. We were going to come here once he was back to tell you. It wasn't something I could put in a letter or let him. Rafe, you are a brother to me, you deserve more then to find out from reading a piece of paper. I…"   
"I deserve more," he interrupted angrily, "so it was better for me to find out when I came to get you. You didn't tell me then either. Why didn't you tell me who the father was then? My God Isabel," he yelled seeing her flinch as he raised his voice, "did you throw yourself at the first man you saw. If you did you should have gone for the second."   
"I love David and he loves me, as for you implications, if that is how you feel about me then we will leave. I'll go back to Scranton and hope that my father will let us back into the boarding house." She stood there toe to toe with Rafe as she said that, letting him know that she meant what she said.   
Rafe said nothing only looked at her trying to make sense of this whole thing. He knew that things were getting out of hand but he was just so confused and hurt. Shaking his head angrily he pushed her away from him and stalked out the door.   
Tears filled her eyes as she stumbled back into the counter from the force of his push. She stood there at a loss of what to do next as she listened to the pounding of his feet and the slamming of the door.   



	23. Twenty-Three

Pearl 23 Evelyn, at the sight of Iz's tears pushed up from the chair and went to Iz pulling her into a warm hug. "I know David loves you Iz. Rafe is just surprised that is all." She said softly.   
It took Iz a few minutes to calm down; slowly she whipped the tears from her eyes and let Evelyn lead her to a seat.   
"Are you sure that you are ok Iz?" Evelyn asked as she glanced over at Iz who had yet to say something since had sat down.   
"I am not hurt Evelyn." She responded seeing her looking for an ice bag.   
"Well icing that back of your won't hurt you any either, I saw you hit the corner there it had to hurt." Evelyn said handing her the bag. She watched as Iz slowly and gingerly put it on her back. "I have never seen him that angry Iz…" Evelyn stopped and started again. "I haven't seen him that angry in a long time."   
"Rafe hates to get angry like that, he is scared that he will lose control and become a monster."   
"He isn't though."   
"Evelyn did he ever tell you what he did to my father?"   
"No he didn't tell me much about your father, only that he didn't respect the man."   
Iz gave a small laugh at that statement. "That is understating his feelings. He hates my father, not that Danny or I blame him. Anyway one day my father went to get Danny away from Rafe. He grabbed Danny and was dragging him across the fields. Rafe said he could hear Danny choking from the barn. He ran and got a 2X4 from the airplane and whacked my father across the back of the head with it. He was that angry. That is why he wants to control his anger."   
"He hurt you didn't he."   
"Not like you think Evelyn." Iz answered softly.   



	24. Twenty-Four

Pearl 24 It took Rafe several minutes before he calmed down. Taking a shaky breath he ran his fingers through his hair and then continued walking. He kept going till he came to an old barn set against an outcrop of trees. The trees were younger then the barn and looked as if they were planted to hide the evidence of the homestead. Rafe knew the place well from his childhood; it was all that was left of the Walker place. His father had planted the trees as if the beauty of the grove could wipe out the sadness of the place. He walked around in the barn some more till he found what he was looking for.   
It was a small cardboard box half hidden in the rotting straw. He knew what was in the box, broken promises. Slowly he got down on his knees and drew the box out. He allowed himself to open it and remember. 

Flash back:   
"Rafe I brought you some cookies I made them myself." Iz said in a small voice, as she looked at Rafe his leg in a splint. "I hope you are feeling better today." She handed Danny a dented cardboard box. Stepping back she hid behind her brother as he gave Rafe the cookies. 

"You scared her yesterday Rafe," Danny said explaining his sisters actions. "No one but our father used words like that before and then the blood." He shrugged his shoulders. "She was up half the night crying for you." Leaning down he whispered, "Our father wasn't to thrilled about that." Danny stood up quickly and missed the angry look that came into Rafe's eyes at Danny's words. 

"Iz, come over here for a minute please?" Rafe asked her putting a pleading look onto his face. 

Slowly she went out from behind her brother's back and stood in front of Rafe. She watched him as he sat there. 

Still not satisfied Rafe gently took her arm and pulled her slowly onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist he started to speak. "Crying over me, now why would you do that? I am sorry that I scared you sweetie I promise that I will never do that again." 

Turning in his arms Iz wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Rafe," she said hugging him close." 

"Now as your brother Danny fixes the mess he made of the wings why don't you and I make a promise box." 

  
Rafe stood there and brushed the dust off the box slowly sitting down in the barn. He pulled out the papers that were in the box. Unfolding one he saw his handwriting and the words I will never scare you. He remembered Iz spelling out the words for him as she sat on the grass. She had been wearing jeans and a shirt that was too small on her. When she bent over he noticed several bruises on her back. It was those bruises that caused him to make another promise one he didn't write down, the one to never hurt her.   



	25. Twenty-Five

Pearl 25 "Evelyn, why don't you like to go swimming?" Iz asked as she fed Rafe his bottle. The two women were sitting on the porch watching the older boys play.   
Evelyn looked at Iz startled. This was the first thing she had said since the children had woken up. Thinking for a moment on how to respond she looked at the boys in the yard. "Danny and I went swimming once before the attack. I think it is my way of keeping Danny alive by not sharing something like swimming with Rafe."   
"That must have been one fun swim," Iz said a glint of mischief in her eyes. Now I don't remember having that much fun with Danny when I went swimming, I would go into the water with either of them or both." Looking at Evelyn she laughed at her blushing face. "I am sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."   
"That is alright, it is good to hear you laugh again. Iz, did you really mean what you said?"   
"To Rafe?" At Evelyn's nod she continued. "Yes I did if he doesn't accept who I am married to I will leave. I couldn't stay here knowing he hated David or me. I wouldn't go home though. My father would kill me if I did. I would go live with another friend from the WAVS."   
"He doesn't hate you or David. He just reacted badly to the situation."   
"I can't blame him for that I just assumed that he would put David and Gooz but he hadn't. We are both to blame for this situation."   
"Where do you think Rafe has gone off to?" Evelyn asked taking Iz's mind off the fight with Rafe.   
"I am not sure Evelyn, he could have gone to several places to be alone for awhile. The swimming hole, my old house, to town there, are many places."   
"Where do you think he is right now?"   
"Honestly I have no idea."   
"I am getting worried about Rafe," Evelyn said as they settled the boys down for a nap.   
Looking at the time Iz saw that it had been 6 hours since the fight that morning. "I have never known Rafe to go off that long even when he was mad."   
"Really?"   
"Yeah even at Pearl he and Danny were mad at each other for five hours before they started to settle things."   
"But the…"   
"But nothing that is the way with Rafe, he should have been back by now. Tell you what, I will go look at my old house and the swimming hole. You stay here in case he comes back."   
"I could go to the swimming hole and save you a trip. Rafe never showed me where you used to live."   
Nodding her head Iz started out the door followed closely by Evelyn. The two women headed in their respective directions looking for Rafe.   



	26. Twenty-Six

Pearl 26 The sound of breaking wood startled Rafe. He looked up to see what had made the noise but seeing no one decided it was an animal. Looking back into the box he saw another piece of paper, one he didn't recognize from that day. Opening it slowly he came to a letter. 

Dearest Rafe and Danny,   
I am not sure where father is taking me now. He told me to be ready to leave tonight. I miss you both so much. It was really hard after you both left; I never realized what I would miss the nights Danny would send me to Rafe's house. It is hard to write to the both of you at once, but I am not sure when I will hear from you again. I know there will be no forwarding address; Father owes money on his gambling debts. He wants to leave without paying.   
Rafe, I saw your father today as well, he came to the house. He was worried because I hadn't been over. He gave me all the pictures he could of the three of us. I love them already. They were packed before Father could see them.   
I trust you to find me when you come back from all of this. You promised that we would be together again I am sure that you are both off doing wild and crazy things just like always. I have to go before Father finds me. Just know that whatever happens you both raised me well and that I am who I am because of all that you both have done for me.   
Till we meet again, all my love   
Izzy-bell   
Rafe folded up the letter after reading it. He knew that she had taken the time to write slowly and carefully so if he found it first he would be able to understand her message. He had been back for a while now and this was the first time he had thought of the box. Iz had found him. Another broken promise Rafe knew was held in that box.   
Looking through the other papers he saw only one that they had managed to keep was the one about naming the children. All the others had been broken somewhere along the line. Rafe had broken two this morning. His mind flashed back to earlier that day seeing Iz flinch and then pushing her away. He remembered hearing a hiss of pain as she hit the counter. Seeing the tears that were in her eyes.   
Dropping back to the ground Rafe let the papers fall from his hands. He sat there trying to get control of his emotions. Hearing another sound he looked up and into the eyes of Iz.   



	27. Twenty-Seven

Pearl 27 They both stood there like that for several moments. Looking the other over neither one sure how to approach the other.   
"There is no Danny to hide behind anymore Iz," Rafe said breaking the silence.   
"I don't have any cookies either." Looking at what was spread around his feet she continued, "I see you found the letter." Slowly she walked closer to Rafe stopping a few inches in front of him waiting for his next move.   
Tears came to Rafe's eyes as he saw the guarded look in her eyes. Slowly he reached up and took a hold of her hand. Then he waited knowing that she was not that little girl anymore. He gave her the upper hand keeping his grip loose and staying on the ground.   
She looked at there entwined hands for a moment still not sure if she wanted to stay or run away back to the house. She looked around at the clearing and the changes that had happened here. Making a decision she sank on the ground next to Rafe yet pulled her hand away unsure of what to expect. She kept her head down and missed the pained look that passed over Rafe's face.   
"I know this doesn't mean much Iz, but I am so sorry that I hurt you the way I did. Not just with my words."   
"Danny used to apologize all the time for our Father. He was trying to make it better for me. I loved him for it and hated him for it at the same time." Looking up at Rafe she continued. "Want to know why I finally sent you the telegram? I'll tell you. I did what Danny did. I apologized for my father. Jimmy saw him hitting me and got upset I lied to him I told him that Grandpa didn't mean to and he was sorry. I lied Rafe."   
Rafe looked at Iz as her shoulders shook from the unshed tears. Deciding to forget about giving her space he went over to her and pulled her into his arms. "It is ok Iz, cry on me for once." Stroking her hair he held her as she let the tears out.   
A while later she pushed away from Rafe wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. This doesn't mean you are off the hook McCawley…"   
"I know," he said cutting her off. "I was a real beast back at the house and I am very sorry for that. I was angry; I said things I didn't mean about you and David. I hurt you with my words and when I pushed you. I don't want you to leave Iz. Danny would have handled this better."   
"Oh no you don't Rafe, don't think you are not good enough cause you are not Danny. I loved you both and neither of you would have reacted well to the news. As for leaving I am not going to leave. I love it here and I don't want to go anywhere else unless I have to. As for us," Iz cupped his face in her hands forcing him to look at her. "Yes you did hurt me, but that does not mean I don't love you." Slowly she leaned over and kissed the top of his head like she did when they were kids. "Come on Rafe, we have to get back to the house before Evelyn calls for a search party. She linked her hand with Rafe's letting him know without any more words that things would be alright.   



	28. Twenty-Eight

Pearl 28 Late that night they were all sitting down in the living room after dinner. Danny came in with a piece of paper followed closely by Jimmy. They both walked over to Iz and handed her the paper, looking up at her expectantly.   
"I think you have a request there Iz." Rafe said with a laugh as she took the paper.   
"Daniel, who said you could go through you aunts things." Evelyn scolded the little boy.   
"I'm sorry mommy, but she promised to read one and I want her to."   
"It's alright Evelyn I left the box on the bed where it was easy to get to. I am sure he didn't hurt anything. Only please ask next time alright sweetie."   
"Yes Iizzy-bell."   
"Mommy, please read the letter."   
"Yes Mommy please." Rafe said imitating Jimmy and joining in on the pleading getting Evelyn to laugh.   
"Honestly Rafe you are as bad as the children sometimes."   
Still laughing Evelyn opened the letter and began to read. 

Dearest Izzy-bell,   
This is the hardest letter I have ever had to write you. I received a telegram from England today. Rafe was shot down and killed. I don't know much more then that and frankly I do not care to. He shot down over 6 planes while he was over there. What did he get for it nothing. Not even a proper burial.   
I had to go tell Evelyn about this. He made me promise to be the one to do it. I made him promise to come back for us all. I guess that will never happen. Oh Izzy-bell I feel like a part of me has been ripped out and tossed somewhere I cannot reach.   
I do not know who I am without Rafe. We watched each other's backs and you watched out for us both. I don't know who I am without Rafe, he was always there and now he is gone. I don't even know why I am here anymore. I don't know if I am here because of Rafe or because of me. This may be the ramblings of my grief, maybe I will wake tomorrow and feel differently. Who knows? I want to tell you something I am not sure that I did before so here it goes. I know you are growing into a beautiful young woman. I want you to know that no matter what Rafe would be proud of you. So am I.   
Love,   
Danny 

Rafe got up and hugged Iz once she finished the letter. He softly said, " I am" 

The End. 

Don't worry the story is not over look for the next chpter of this saga titled Next. 

Please read and review   



End file.
